Lucky Charm
by Tarafina
Summary: “Just admit it… you need me.” :Dasey:


**Title**: Lucky Charm  
**Category**: Life With Derek  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Casey/Derek  
**Prompt**: #11 – Superstition  
**Word Count**: 962  
**Summary**: "Just admit it… you _need_ me."

**_Lucky Charm_**

-Drabble-

He entered her room sans knocking and in full freak-out mode. "There are scouts at tomorrow's game. Sam just called to tell me…"

She looks up from her homework with a truly confused expression. "So?" she wondered, shaking her head questioningly.

"So?" He stared wide-eyed at her. "_So?_" His voice rose an extra octave. "These guys have my entire future in the palm of their hand… I have to be at the top of my game!" He began pacing across her floor, waving a finger in the air as if he had a point but coming up with nothing.

With a sigh, she closed her book and sat up, her knees bent beneath her. "What are you so worried about?"

"Worried?" He snorted, lifting his shoulder. "Me? I'm not… pfft… heh… _worried_." He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "You know who's worried?"

"Uh, you?" She cocked a brow.

He glowered. "Pay attention, Spacecase. _The _Derek Venturi doesn't _get _worried!"

"Well, does he pace and rant? Because that's what _you're _doing and in case you haven't noticed, I was busy…"

He glared, coming to a halt in the center of her room. "Just for a second, lend an ear to my crisis, all right? I have the biggest game of my life coming up—"

"Which you're not worried about," she interrupted mockingly.

"Right," he replied sharply, narrowing his eyes meaningfully. "And there will be serious scouts there, to see me, and decide my future, of which I hope never to have to actually _pay _for, so…" He rolled his hands as if for her to continue his train of thought.

She shook her head, rather confused. "You're hoping they'll give you a full scholarship…?" she more questioned than answered.

"Right. Which means…?" He stared at her with wide, impatient eyes.

"Sorry, not following…" She shrugged.

He sighed heavily, his head falling, chin bumping his chest. "All right, try to keep up… We've won the last three games, all of which a certain person has oddly been invited to. The same person," he motioned purposely, "who hadn't been there at the two games we previously lost…"

"Okay…" Her eyes narrowed. "So, this person needs to come to your game?"

He nodded, brightening. "Yes!"

"Because she's a good luck charm?" Her lips curled in a knowing smile.

His brown eyes widened. "What? No. She's… a decoration."

She crossed her arms over her chest smugly. "A decoration that helps you win your games?"

He blew out a breath of irritation. "No… Simply a coincidence that coincides with—"

"Ooh, big words," she teased. "Just admit it, Mr. Superstitious, you _need _me…" Her eyes darkened with something akin to triumph while her grin lightened into a full smile.

He frowned, refusing to admit anything.

"Say it," she encouraged.

He shook his head.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "Say it or you're on your own at tomorrow's game!"

He grit his teeth, glaring at her, hoping she'd cave despite knowing she was rare to do so. She stared back just as passionate for her own cause.

"Fine," he bit out. "Ineedyou."

"Hm?" she asked, batting her eyes. "I couldn't _hear _you…"

"Ineedyou," he strangled out.

Closing one eye, she held up her hand, her thumb and forefinger parted slightly. "Little louder."

Grinding his teeth, he finally glared at the ceiling. Licking his lips, he said, "I. Need. _You_."

She beamed at him. "Why?"

"Because…"

"Be_cause_…?"

Blowing out a breath, he sat down at the edge of her bed, vexed. "What happened to mercy?"

Leaning in, she smiled up at him proudly. "Hey, I have to take these moments in their rareness and milk them for all they got!" she replied cheerfully.

He snorted, holding back a smile. "Will you come to my game?"

She stared at him, waiting.

He snickered. "_Please_."

Happy, she patted his shoulder. "Of course I will!" Her smile took a nosedive, however. "You don't expect me to wear that old, sweaty jersey do you? Because the toxic fumes _alone_ would have the scouts running in the opposite direction…"

He smirked. "You still have that cheerleader outfit?"

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah…"

"Wear that and bring your pompoms. Having my own cheering section is sure to impress them."

"Der-_ek!_" she shrieked, her expression darkening.

Laughing, he jumped up from his seat at the edge of her bed. "Think about it, Case. You'll be raw-raw-rawing just for you sweet step-brother!" He lifted his arms in the air and chanted, "Derek! Derek! Derek!"

"Ugh!" She hopped up from her bed, her hands balled in fists at her hips. "I would never sink so low."

Having the upper hand now, he leaned forward boldly, their noses nearly touching. "Admit it, there's nobody else's name you'd rather scream at the top of your lungs," he suggested lowly.

She blinked, her expression clearing quickly. She struggled for a smart reply but when none came, he grinned. Reaching up, he chucked her chin with his knuckles, letting them glide across her soft skin. "Makes you feel better, there's nobody else I'd rather either."

She swallowed tightly, her eyes falling to his lips.

He winked. "See ya tomorrow, Case."

"Mmph," she managed, letting him leave without protest.

He may be superstitious, but he was also cunning. Why not kill two birds with one stone? If he got that full ride to college, he might just be bringing along a girlfriend for the journey. And really, as if he wanted anybody else in the all-coveted spot but the ever-challenging, mind-boggling, passionate Casey McDonald. And when she showed up the next afternoon in full cheerleading regalia, with the bulldogs name covered by a homemade patch with his team name on it, he grinned knowingly. This was the beginning to one interesting trip.


End file.
